Night and Fury
by Ginak14
Summary: A Court of Thorn and Roses Continued. Feyre and Tamlin escape, Rhysand comes to collect his debt.
1. Chapter 1

***Feyre POV***

The woman had me shackled to the bed, she took the ash knife and ran it down my face drawing blood. It dripped into my eyes, I couldn't show her the pain in my eyes. I kept my face still and cold, like a marble statue. She moved to my arms and reached for my wings. I let her grab them, I would not show pain, I would not show fear. For if I did, she would win. She sliced open the membrane of my wings, and I screamed.

"Feyre WAKE UP!" Tamlin cried pulling me into his arms. I sobbed.

"Its… Okay… Im okay…" I looked at my Tamlin feeling for my wings. Wings? I don't have wings. Rhysand! The intricate tattoo on my arm began to glow slightly.

"What is it Feyre?" He said sitting up.

"Its…" I hadn't told Tamlin about him yet. It would just create more problems. "The faeries, their faces… I just can't" I lied. He reached out across the bed and touched my face. I leaned in stealing his warmth.

"I'm here for you." He murmured into my hair.

"I know, I know." I said, "Im just scared." I said.

"About what, you single handedly took down Amarantha. I am here now, anything else in our way, I can destroy." He said puffing out his muscled chest.

"You can't protect me from everything." I said shaking my head. He would come, it is only a matter of time.

I waited until light streamed through the window until I left Tamlin. I padded down into the dining area to find Lucien eating his fill of eggs.

"Do you do anything but eat?" I said, shaking my head.

"Its not like its a problem." He smirked, lifting up his leather shirt to reveal shaped stomach. "Besides, the day you came back, you ate as much as three full grown warriors."

"I know, but I don't waste away half my day eating!" I giggled shaking my head.

"Cute," I heard and saw Tamlin entering, lifting up his own shirt.

I blushed but shook my head. "Can everyone just keep there clothes on?" I said frustrated.

"Getting a bit to hot in here?" Lucien asked, draping an arm over me. I shook it off.

"Im going to lounge in the sun, wanna come?" I asked.

"Talk about being lazy! Nah, Im taking patrol duty. Have fun with Tam, keep your hands to yourself." Lucien said, snagging an apple on his way out.

I looked at Tam and he nodded. I pushed out my chair and it slid half way across the room. He laughed.

"Still getting used to your body, huh?"

I growled, put my chin up, and walked outside. Warmth enveloped me the moment I was out. I felt calm, and at _home_. I was meant to be here. Tamlin grabbed my hand and pulled me into a run, we collapsed giggling onto the green grass.

"Perfect," He sighed.

"Mmm?"

"I love you Feyre."

"I love you to Tamlin."

"Your my backbone, your my cornerstone, your my crutch when my legs stop moving." He reached out and brushed away a tear that had fallen down my check.

Blackness swept into the warm meadow, I shrieked and Tamlin's claws shot out. I knew _it_ would come. I knew _he_ would come.

"Hello, lovelies." The man said, he was just a centimeter shorter than Tamlin. He stood with a stillness only an immortal could achieve. He was beautifully built with violet eyes like torches.

"Rhysand." I said through gritted teeth. Tamlin growled beside me.

"I've come to collect my debt. One week of your time Feyre." He said causally.

"You can try." Tamlin said pushing me behind him.

Rhysand laughed. "Tam no." Tamlin crouched low, his muscles rippling.

 _Touch his mind… And I'll destroy you!_ I said in fury, reaching across the strange bond that I shared with Rhysand.

"Fine, I won't touch your boyfriends mind." Rhysand said out loud. A low growl rumbled through his chest. Tamlin lunged. Rhysand dodged and pulled out a deadly dagger. They twirled and danced leaving me, the stupid female watching this STUPID dominance battle. Or whatever it is. Tamlin grabbed his own dagger retracing his claws. A tang whipped into the air, ash. He lunged for Rhysand landing a gash across his chest. Rhysand roared with pain. I had to do something. I flung myself in between them.

"STOP!" I whipped my hands out between them. I turned towards Tam. "Stop," I whispered.

"You are taking his side? I am just supposed to let you go?! Let him sweep you off into his land where I can't protect you?" Tamlin said furiously, ever muscle in his body tensed.

"I love you." I said, I touched his cheek and turned towards Rhysand. He awaited me with a huge grin. He gestured for me to take his arm. I looked at Tamlin, grief struck his eyes. "It's one week Tam, I love you. I defeated Amarantha by my self, I can handle him." I looked at Rhysand he shrugged smoothly. His body was like water. I shook my head turning back to Tamlin again who was bloodied from the recent fight.

"TAMLIN! FEYRE!" I heard Lucien scream from the distance. I saw him sprinting with immortal speed towards us.

"Thats are cue Feyre," Rhysand said, I took his arm and let the night wrap around my like a second skin. I was ready for what ever torture this beast could muster up.


	2. Chapter 2

***Feyre POV***

The darkness cleared, I realized how hard I was clutching Rhysand's arm. I let go quickly and Rhysand chuckled. I looked around and saw a large, blue, pale castle. The night sky above me glittered with thousands of stars. It was beautiful. I couldn't keep in my gasp as I counted the colors. There were forest greens, ocean blues, radiant violets. I felt the urge in my heart to paint them. To capture this moment. I looked at Rhysand and he smiled warmly at me, something I had never seen him do.  
"Its not as bad as the legends tell it to be, is it Feyre?" His voice deep and pleasant.

"I have yet to see the rest of your land. You've shown me the outside of your castle, and a sky that I must admit is quite beautiful." I snapped at him.

He led me through the castle, what was he doing? Stalling? When was the torture going to happen? I wondered. "Rhysand! Get on with it!" I said impatiently.

"Pardon me?"

"The torturing… The blood shed… Making me scream!"

"Feyre! I know you must consider me monster, but I didn't know you thought that lowly of me!" He said taken back.

"Then what do you plan to do with me?" I asked.

"I don't know yet…"

"WHAT?! So you brought me here to sit around! You could have let me stay with Tamlin!"

He winced. "You know I could not allow that." He looked down at my tattoo. The dark blue, intricate swirls glowed again. I sighed and started to follow him again.

"This will be your chambers, if you need anything just think it and your shadow servants will appear. I will see you for dinner. Until then Feyre." He said gilding out. I almost asked him to stay but thought against it, I didn't exactly want to see him. The room he left me in was decorated with dark blues and violets. The bed was strangely in the shape of a circle, and could easily fit two. Not that is was going to. There was a wardrobe of dark oak, I flipped through the clothes. All beautiful, but in the Night Court fashion. Most showed parts of my stomach or back, or dropped low enough at my chest that would make me uncomfortable with Rhysand. I looked and looked to find something suitable for dinner. I didn't bring anything from the Spring Court and was now regretting it. I heard a chuckle in the back of my mind but I angrily shoved it out, blocking it. Shadows at the bottom shelf began to gather, some clothing appeared with a note.

 _There is not a chance you are going to wear any of that is there? Oh well, I hope this suites your taste._

I crumpled up the note and threw it across the room, this was going to be a long stay. I picked up the dark blue tunic. It was lined with a beautiful gold stitching and it was obviously made for the curves of a women. There where holes cut out on the sides covered with dark lace. It was beautiful but a little showy, it would do. I yelped as two shadows appeared before me. The servants, I thought. One sat me down and started tugging at my hair. The other gathered makeup for dinner. When the shadows cleared it revealed two women similar to the ones who had painted my Under the Mountain. The one braided my hair into a tight bun, while the other lined my eyes with coal. I waved her away when she tried to line my lips and it earned me a nasty scowl. They disappeared just as suddenly as they came. I waited sitting on the bed. I waited some more, the longer I waited the more fowl my attitude began. Finally after what seemed life hours of fidgeting and staring out the window there was a light rap at the door. I opened it to reveal Rhysand, my breath got caught in my throat. He was dressed a little more formally then usual, but his wings. He had them folded at his back, his clothes had special holes so his wings rested outside his clothes.

"This way to dining." He said causally.

"What took you so long? Is this how you plan to toucher me? Make me sit about my rooms all day?" I said frustrated.

"We…. Had some trouble… With a uh, unexpected visitor…"Rhysand said.

"Wha… Who?…. Tamlin…. Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped calm you down! The sight of me would have calmed him. He probably think your torturing me." I said thinking of my true love.

"Ah ha ha… You see, he thinks I am doing a very opposite thing with you." Rhysand said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"What does he think your doing?" I made the calculations in my brain. "Oh…"

"Feyre I would never _force_ anything on you." He said mysteriously. I blushed but pushed his thoughts out of my head.

We arrived and he pulled out a chair for me. There was a small table on a balcony, with candles burning. "Rhysand…" I murmured.

"You seemed to like the sky, so why dine inside when we can look at his." He said gesturing to his magical gardens below.

"Its beautiful." We sat down and he poured me some wine. I looked at him hesitantly.

He laughed, "Feyre you are not human anymore, this wine won't turn you into a drunk so fast."

I clumsily reached out for the glass and it shattered on the floor. He unfolded his wings slightly at the sound. I looked at him, then to his wings. His dream. Had it really happened? I reached out slowly and touched them. He rustled them, but did not pull away. I began tracing the scars of where the knife had defiantly pierced. He growled, and I retracted my hand quickly searching his eyes for rage. But they were closed. He liked me touching him, and I liked touching him. I scooted closer and caressed the soft membrane, he purred like a cat.

"Rhysand, Im sorry for what she did."

"Feyre…" He whispered like a plea. He touched my face. Where are skin touched there were sparks. It was so different to the warm glow I felt when Tamlin touched me. This was like my soul was trying to jump to him.

I stood up. What was I doing? "Rhysand. I can't… I just can't" I turned and half walked half ran to my chamber. How could I touch him like that? I had Tamlin for goodness sake!


	3. Chapter 3

***Rhysand's POV***

I watched her push her chair back, looking at me with disgust she hurried back to her chambers. As soon as she had touched me, my self control had been ripped to shreds. She was as beautiful as ever with only a simple tunic, I thought of the dresses that she wore under the mountain, but shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind. Despite looking happy, something was off with Feyre. Something more than her balance that she had not adjusted to with her new fae body. She was fighting a battle inside of her. I wanted to help, but she wouldn't let me in. I pushed my chair out and climbed over the balcony railing. I unfurled my wings feeling the cool breeze. I jumped, but only to be lifted up as my powerful wings lifted me higher. I had missed this. I missed this when I was stuck under the mountain. I flew into the night sky, surveying my lands. I saw Feyre sitting on her own balcony hugging herself. I started to fly away because of our incident, but something in my stomach tightened when I saw her. I circled towards her, I grimaced at her wide eyes. I landed softly beside her.

"Are you scared of me?" I asked slowly, afraid of her answer.

She stood up and looked me in the eyes. "No. Not after what you did for me." There was silence as we both relived the horrible yet glorious memories.

"Do you wanna fly with me?" I asked slowly, I had never shared this with anyone.

"What? Can you carry me. What if you drop…"

***Feyre POV***

"What? Can you carry me. What if you drop…"

"Feyre." Rhysand said quietly, his eyes sparkling as he looked into me, not at me. "I. Would. Never. Drop you." He reached out and squeezed my hand gently.

"Okay." I said hesitantly. He walked behind me and I lifted my arms up, he wrapped his muscular ones around my middle. I shifted uncomfortably. "Don't get to touchy."

"Relax." He breathed into my ear chuckling. I took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Yes." His powerful wings had us airborne as soon as I said yes. "Woah!" I said feeling the air claw at my face. Rhysand chuckled deeply. Gods above his voice was nice. I slapped myself mentally thinking of Tamlin.

"Rhysand, I want down." I said, what would Tamlin think of this?

"Of course." He said, not hiding his disappointment. He circled down and set me on the ground gently. "You were scared?" He asked schooling his disappointment into mock.

"No. I was thinking of…" I started. There was no need to destroy this relationship.

"Of whom?" Rhysand asked, I saw hot rage flicker in eyes.

"No one. It doesn't mater." I said looking at the ground. We landed in the garden, I walked to a bench and sat down. I beckoned him to sit next to me. The air was chilly so I leaned into him. We sat in silence as I stole his warmth, nestled against his huge chest. I looked at my arm.

"Rhysand." I started. "What does this mean?" I lifted up my arm laced with the tattoo.

"Mmm?" He said, putting his arm around me. He looked happy… The rage had long since disappeared since I leaned into him.

"Rhysand." I said frowning.

"What? Oh." He said removing his arm. A delicate pink crept up his neck and stung his checks.

We sat in silence and I reached over and put his arm back on my body. "If this is what it takes for you to talk to me, then I can… endure it." I said, he was grinning widely. "Wipe that smile off yourself. This doesn't mean anything." I said with mocking anger.

"That Feyre, just means that the deal is sealed." He said nodding towards my arm.

"What? So why can I hear you? Why can I hear your thoughts? Your dreams?" I asked surprised.

"I actually have no idea." Rhysand said shaking his head. "We have some sort of bond. I'm not sure if it was because the deal or not." I waited for him to continue. "Or something deeper…"

"Something deeper? Like what? We are related or something?"

"I don't know. I am as clueless as you are." He said avoiding my gaze.

"I don't share this bond with Tamlin." I said absentmindedly.

"You don't?" He asked surprised. His arm pulling me closer.

I shifted farther into his ever warm body. "No… Why? What does that change?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing. Nothing." He said grinning evilly.

"Rhysand!" I said pulling away for a few seconds.

"Have you told him?" Rhysand asked, avoiding my rising temper.

"No. And _I_ will, when _I'm_ ready."

"You have to tell him at some point." The grin was still on his face.

"It will only enrage him." I said shaking my head.

 _Exactly._ Rhysand's voice echoed through my head. I shot him a glare. The glare that had once stopped my sisters dead in their tracks. Rhysand just laughed.

"Come on, lets go for a walk." I said, suddenly uncomfortable with the idea of Rhysand having his arm around me. We walked the paths, I admired the flowers that would have been lovely to paint, along with the night sky. And Rhysand. I had not told him about the paintings I painted of him that night he leapt Amarantha. Or when I had stayed with him when my soul left my body. Seeing through his eyes. I walked on the little raised edge of the path with Rhysand walking next to me. I missed placed a step and went tumbling down. Rhysand's arm shot out and caught me, but that did not stop me from shaking it off and glaring at him. I punched him, I was still getting use to this new body.

"I know what we are going to do." He said his eyes gleaming.

"And what is that?" I asked raising my brows.

"I am going to teach you how to fight."


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry for such the late update. I had to finish finals and didn't have time to update the story. Also, I am sorry if this chapter seems a bit choppy, I had a really good idea that needed to start to transition into the story (Calanmai) but I rushed it in a bit too quick. Next chapter will make up for it! I hope its cold where you are because next chapter is going to get HOT! Thanks for understanding.

**Feyre POV**

I looked at Rhysand across the breakfast table. He was dressed in sparing leathers. It showed off his beautifully sculpted arms. He caught me staring and grinned. He lifted up his arm flexing it. "Scared for your lessons? I can put on a proper shirt if this is too distracting."

"Rhysand. I don't like you in that way." I said, tearing my eyes away from him.

"Is that so?" Rhysand asked, his brows high.

"Yes." My cheeks were definitely pink.

"We'll see." He said quietly. I shot him a glare that usually sent people running.

After finishing breakfast I nervously followed him outside to the sparing grounds.

"The first thing you need to learn," He purred as he walked behind me, "Is how to defend yourself." He reached his hands around my body and lifted my arms up. I shifted uncomfortable to see his face, his usual flirty flare in his eyes wasn't there. I relaxed a bit as he showed me how to move away from oncoming blows. He tapped my head and sides and I was supposed to move away from his touch. Although he was going slow, I wouldn't have been able to keep up with his poking if I had been human.

"Good." Rhysand would say every once in awhile, breaking my concentration. He explained how to strike with my fists and what were the best places to strike. I laughed when he said he needed to explain it to me, but really, there was a lot of knowledge to learn.

"When it's a life threatening situation, knowledge can be just as valuable as knife." He said with ice in his eyes.

He taught me how to flip someone over my back and sweep their feet away. He showed me how to sit on someone so they couldn't squirm away. He showed me how to get someone off if they were sitting on me. When he showed me this I continuously sat on his midsection, far away from his groin. Even as I was on his stomach, I noticed his uneven breathing, but was more focused on keeping my own heart beat steady.

***Rhysand's POV***

For the next two days I had painstakingly trained Feyre. She had learned to fight with her fists but was still quite far away from any sort of weapon other than a bow. Although she advanced quick enough, she often stumbled with her new body. All the physical contact was hard, each time she touched me another layer of my self control had been torn to shreds. When I wasn't helping Feyre, I was stuck with my council deciding last minute decisions for Calanmai. It was the Night Court's turn to host the ceremony. It was the day before the ceremony and I was sitting with Feyre at lunch.

"Sir. Your are needed. A foreign ambassador has come to speak with you about the celebration. He says its urgent." A servant said.

"Okay, I will attend to him after lunch." I said waving him away.

"What celebration?" Feyre asked.

"Calanmai." I said, I noticed her cheeks redden at the mention. Was it because of our first time meeting?

There was a large boom as the doors to the dining room burst open. I stepped in front of Feyre.

"Lucien!" I heard her gasp.

"Step out the way Rhysand." He growled. "She is not yours to protect."

"What are you doing here Lucien?" I asked, willing my emotions to a steadfast calm.

"I am here to take Feyre home before Calanmai." He said, not breaking his stride as he neared us.

"You know I can't allow that." I said putting my hands up. "Lucien, don't come any closer." I warned. He snarled and continued to edge closer. I willed my mind towards his and he stopped dead in his tracks. Guards appeared out of the shadows. "Lucien you shall wait in a conference room until I am ready to deal with you." I nodded and the guards stepped back into the shadows. I slowly turned toward Feyre.

"What does this mean?" She whispered quietly.

**Feyre POV**

"What does this mean?" I whispered quietly.

"I don't know. Feyre I need to speak with my council. Feel free to visit Lucien and calm him down." Rhysand said, rubbing his temples. He stepped through the shadows before I could say anything else. Another shadow guard appeared and offered me his arm.

"To Lucien?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Hello Feyre." Lucien said, his head was in his hands.

"Lucien! What happened? Why did you come?" I asked touching his arm.

"Calanmai." He said.

"What about it? Where is Tam?" I asked.

"Tam sent me, if he had come… It would have been an act of war. And many lives of the Spring Court would have been lost."

"Well I would assume that both sides would have lives lost." I said quietly, more to myself.

"Rhysand could easily defeat Tamlin and half his court before draining his magic." He said shaking his head.

"Rhysand is more powerful than Tam?" I asked, although I already knew the answer.

"Feyre." Lucien said shaking his head. "Before the Spring Court, before the Winter of Autumn Court… What do you think there was?" I didn't answer. "There was Day… And Night." I shuddered.

"Why do I need to return?" I asked slowly, trying to forget the times I let Rhysand slip past my guard.

"Because… When it's time for Rhysand to choose his mate, war horns will ring throughout the Spring Court." He said.

Lucien thinks that Rhysand will pick me, I though. I stopped, the world stopped. I was not to leave until dawn, that was after the ceremony. I looked at my arm, realizing what I must do to stop the evident slaughter that lay ahead if I didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

***Rhysand's POV***

Oh Gods, I thought. I really screwed myself over. Calanmai. Why hadn't I thought this through? Lucien knew it, Tamlin knew it, the whole damned world knew it except me. When the magic took hold of my body, I would hunt the stag and when it was time for me to choose the maiden. It would be Feyre. She would hate me forever, if I forced her to do this. I walked through the doors to find my council waiting for me. I straightened and walked in.

"Thank you all for coming." I said taking my seat. "But I have already made my decision. I do not need to drag the entire Night Court into this ordeal. I will be sending Feyre back to the Spring Court before Calanmai starts." The men and women started to whisper quietly.

"Why send her back? Why not just keep her here?" The master of coin asked.

"Why don't you see what she wants to do? Or at least try to talk to her." A female named Alice said softly.

"I am sending her away. That is final." I looked around the room for any objections, everyone nodded. I turned around and walked out the room to the room where Lucien was being held.

"Rhysand." He nodded in greeting. "Have you come to your senses yet?"

I growled at him and he looked at his feet. "I am sending her back. A day early. Find her and leave." I said through closed teeth.

"Good choice." He said. That was it, my temper snapped.

"You think you can talk to me like that? Do you not realize I have the upper hand. Do you not know that with a simple change of my mind that I could destroy the Spring Court with war?" I growled.

"Rhysand?" A soft voice asked confused.

I turned around. "Feyre." I said quietly. "You are leaving with Lucien, grab whatever you brought and leave."

"What? The deal doesn't allow me to leave until morning." She said.

"Well I am letting you go! Hurry and pack your things!" I growled at her, I saw hurt flash in her eyes.

"Did you even ask me if I want to leave? Hmm?" She said her own voice rising.

"Tonight is Calanmai! Do you know what that means?!" I asked, I felt my anger turn my face red.

"Yes." She said. Lucien whipped around.

There was a silence as I tried to figure out what this meant.

**Feyre POV**

I saw confusion flicker over both of the males faces. My answer could change everything, I almost regretted it.

Finally Rhysand spoke, "You're leaving. Go." It felt as if someone had crushed my heart. Did he not realize what my answer meant? How hard it had been to make that decision?

"Come on Feyre." Lucien said quietly as he tugged at my arm. I followed him, but my mind was adrift far away from reality. This was good, he was letting me go. Part of me was happy that I was going to see Tamlin again. Another small part of me was being ripped to shreds the farther a rode away from the Night Court.

I hadn't realized we arrived at the Spring Court until Tamlin rode over to me and poked me. "We're home." He said. I had been deep in thought and hadn't really been 'there'. I looked around at my 'home', although it did feel like home, it only held half of my heart.

"FEYRE!" I heard Tamlin roar, he ran to me across the field and lifted me off my horse. "Gods! I am so glad we got you home in time." He pulled me to his chest. I looked up at him and forced a smile, although it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I still loved Tamlin, no matter what happened when I was gone, I still loved him.

"Have you eaten?" He asked, and I shook my head no. He lead me to my room. "First lets get those ugly Night Court clothes off you." I looked down at my clothes, I was still in the female style tunic that was a deep blue. He pulled out clothes and shut the door behind him. I mindlessly changed into the bright greens and yellows. I opened the door to see him leaning against the wall waiting. He nodded approvingly and I followed him to the dining hall.

"You're looking better Feyre." Lucien said as I entered the room with Tam.

"Thanks." I said sitting down. We ate in silence. I enjoyed buttered potatoes with slices of beef roast that melted on my tongue. Once I was done Tamlin grabbed my wrist and yet again started to lead me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked while sighing.

"We are going to my bedroom. You seem out of sorts. I am going to try to fix that." He said grinning.

"Tam… No…" I said shaking my head, I wasn't feeling it today. I tried to break away from his grip but I couldn't. When we got in his room he pushed me up against the wall and started to place kisses down my neck.

"Tam please stop. Not tonight, okay?" I said trying to push his chest away. He growled and started to kiss my neck harder. "Ouch! Tamlin stop!" I pushed him off my and stormed away to my room. I don't know what was going on. There was no warm glow when Tamlin touched me anymore. Time didn't seem to stop when he talked to me. It was just… Normal… I pulled off my tunic and stood in front of the looking glass, my neck had love bites that were already beginning to bruise. I ran a hand over my neck and pain flickered in my heart.

 _Feyre?_

"Rhysand?" I asked out loud but got no reply. I shook my head and plopped into bed. I needed my strength for tomorrow when I faced Tamlin again.

So I have been getting lots of feedback for this story and have taken along time to edit this. I have revised my plot for this story so it has a direction it is headed in. I also plan to slow down a little when I add in events. Thanks for the feedback! :)


	6. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

So, I've decided to take a little break from continuing this story. I was encountering quite a few plot holes. I also battled writers block for quite some time! My desperate passion for Sarah J Maas's work has died down to just love.

I will continue this but in a few weeks. If you like my work and want to read some more I am writing a ONE DIRECTION fanfic yay! It's a little darker then I usually write but I like to try new things! Head over there and tell me what you think if you have the time!

Thank you so much for supporting my work. :)

-Gina


End file.
